1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel perhydroimidazothiazole derivatives. More particularly, it relates to 6-(3,5-dichlorophenyl) perhydroimidazo[5,1-b]thiazole-5,7-dions and 6-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)perhydroimidazo[5,1-b]thiazole-5-thion-7-ons, which are hydantoin derivatives and show excellent fungicidal activities.
2. Prior Art
A number of 3-substituted hydantoin-type compounds are known. In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 604 989, 1,5-alkylene-3-aryl hydantoin derivatives which are useful as a herbicides and/or a fungicides, are disclosed. Especially, 1,5-alkylene-3-(3,5-dichlorophenyl) hydantoin is known as a fungicide. Now, we found that novel hydantoin derivatives expressed by the formula (I) indicated below, i.e. 6-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)perhydroimidazo[5,1-b]thiazole-5,7-dions or 6-(3,5-dichlorophenyl) perhydroimidazo[5,1-b]thiazole-5-thion-7-ons, are very useful substances showing remarkable fungicidal effects on plant diseases.